


Speak Now

by multixfanfics



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Peggysous Week 2020, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), Steggy Week 2020, Time Travel, Weddings, Yes I should be sleeping but I cant stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multixfanfics/pseuds/multixfanfics
Summary: An AU in which Steve Rogers goes back in time to visit Peggy Carter, only to see that she is marrying Daniel Sousa
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	Speak Now

Suddenly thrust in to 1948, he was disoriented.  
  
Stumbling slightly, he regained his balance and stood confused. Why was he in front of a church? He was supposed to see Peggy.  
  
_His _Peggy.  
  
All of his worries began to wash away, as a smile crept up on his face. He was going to see Peggy.  
  
Making the executive decision to investigate the church, he pulled at the door and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
Many people sitting in organized rows. White streamers and curtains hung from the ceiling. A preacher standing next to man with a tuxedo on, presumably a groom.  
  
_Why the hell am I here? _Steve though to himself.  
\-----------------  
  
The organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
  
\---------------  
  
Shuffling into an empty seat, he watched as a bride made her way down the isle, only able to see her back. She was wearing a gorgeous lace dress with a train following shortly behind her. Her hair was in pristine curls that bounced slightly as her high-heeled shoes walked towards the groom.  
  
The bride made her to the groom and preacher, finally turning to where Steve could see her.  
  
As the groom lifted up the bride’s veil, he was aghast.  
  
It was Peggy!  
  
His Peggy standing at the altar, promising her life to another man.  
  
Steve zoned out for a moment, in shock, until he heard the preacher ask “are there any objections to the bondage of these tow souls? Speak now or forever hold your peace”.  
  
Steve stood up, hands shaking.  
  
  
“Peggy….” He whispered, the sound only loud enough to make it to the middle row.  
  
People gasped and turned to him, shifting everyone’s attention away from the happy couple to the buff man standing in the back row.  
  
  
“Peggy. I came back, just like I promised. I object to this wedding. You still owe me a dance. What about our future together? _I’m _supposed to be up there. You belong with me, can’t you see it? We were made for each other. Come back to me, Peggy. Come back.” Is what Steve wanted to say, but he just stood there with his mouth agape, in silence.  
  
She looked so beautiful.  
  
She wasn’t his.  
  
The bride finally shifted her head over to him, taking in the sight that stood in the back row of the chapel.  
  
Dropping the groom’s hand, in utter shock, she whispered “Steve, you came back?”______

**Author's Note:**

> My first Marvel fic, I hope you all like it!  
>   
> I left the ending open, but if you possibly want a part 2, let me know.  
>   
> Also: Yes, this is another Taylor Swift based fanfic, expect more to come lol


End file.
